


Stress To Impress

by SamuelJames



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic in which the boys have their own place together. They are nervous about a visit from Sandy and Kirsten .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress To Impress

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Stress To Impress  
> Pairing: Seth Cohen/Ryan Atwood  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Future fic in which the boys have their own place together. They are nervous about a visit from Sandy and Kirsten .  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble on LiveJournal for the clean prompt.  
> Disclaimer: The OC is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Ryan woke alone and a little cold. A quick glimpse at his phone confirmed it was as early as it felt. The covers were thrown back on Seth's side of the bed. "Seth." No answer. Ryan got up, grabbed his robe and went to look for his boyfriend. He found Seth cleaning the paintwork on their front door.

"Hey, Ryan. I've done the kitchen and cleaned the living room. Can you do the bathroom please?"

"Good morning to you too."

"Less chat, more work."

Ryan took Seth's hand. "What's going on?"

"Not cleaning apparently."

Ryan made a face and waited for Seth's explanation. Bathrooms did not need cleaning at 8am on a Saturday.

"My parents, your sort of parents, and lets not dwell on that quasi-incestuous implication, are visiting today."

"I know but why all the panic? It's mostly tidy anyway."

Seth sighed, he knew his parents wouldn't be expecting anything luxurious but he still wanted to make a good impression. It would also be the first time seeing them since they'd been told about his and Ryan's relationship which they claimed to be okay with.

"I just want everything to be okay, Ryan. We love this place but I don't want them noticing dust or dirty dishes. I'd like them to think we've made a nice home. Bathroom shouldn't take long. I'll finish the doors, we can change our bed then I'll go to the store. Cake do you think or something from the deli? We could do salad with garlic bread maybe. Cake too, in case they've already eaten on the way here and only want something small. The carpet could do with a vacuum. Do we need coffee? I think I..."

Ryan put his arms around Seth. "Breathe."

Seth relaxed against him.

"Don't panic. It's your parents, not an inspection. Breakfast first and then we'll get everything done."

"Thanks. I know it will be fine and they love us. I want our place to look it's best."

"It will," said Ryan. "Just let me wake up properly."

Seth made the coffee while Ryan made the toast. As they ate Seth seemed calmer, content to lean against Ryan. He got the briefest kiss before being dispatched to the bathroom. He was nervous too but as always making sure Seth was okay helped Ryan and if large amounts of housework was what it took he was okay with that.


End file.
